


rock, paper, scissors (junsang)

by ultscravity



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultscravity/pseuds/ultscravity
Summary: junho liked eunsang first. but does it matter? of course not, since eunsang always losses the game of rock, paper, scissors.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	rock, paper, scissors (junsang)

it is junho's first day as a high school student. of course, he is nervous. i mean, who isn't? he is about to enter another world which he had never experienced before. everything's new. everything's just unpredictable for him.

**"hey, where are you headed?"** a red-haired guy asked him.

junho stared at him.

_ethereal_ is the first word that crossed junho's mind.

**"i'm heading towards the dorms!"** the guy cheerfully said.

his smile, it's magical. junho thought.

**"i-i'm heading towards the dorms too."** junho answered.

_awkward_. he knew it sounded awkward so he already expected the red-haired guy to fall in silence - but he didn't. instead, he laughed. he laughed too hard which made junho laugh too.

**"what's your room number?"** the red-haired asked.

**"room 143. how about you?"** junho responded.

the red-haired boy suddenly clapped his hands while jumping lowly. he softly hit junho's shoulders before he stopped and held his hands.

**"we're roommates!"** he exclaimed.

junho just smiled but deep inside, he is more than glad because he's about to spend his high school life with this red-haired guy beside him.

**"anyway, what's your name? i'm lee eunsang."** the red-haired guy said after he had calmed down.

**"cha junho."**

* * *

**"who would occupy the top bunk?"** junho asked the moment they saw their room.

their dorm isn't that big but it perfectly fits two people. it contains a single bathroom, a dining table for two and a sofa seat in front of a small television. right beside their living room is a door which leads to their room. their room isn't that big too. it has a mini table, two cabinets and a bunk bed.

**"i can't stay on top,"** eunsang suddenly said while shaking his head.

junho had his eyes widened.

**"i can't sleep in there too!"** he said.

they both sighed when suddenly, eunsang's face lightened up.

**"let's have it decided by rock, paper, scissors!"** he suggested.

junho pouts.

**"i really can't sleep in there though,"** he mumbled.

**"let's just play. the one who loses sleeps at the floor then,"** eunsang smiled.

**"fine. the floor's much more okay than the top bunk. i swear i'm going to fall if i'll stay in there."** junho laughed.

**"fall?"** eunsang asked.

**"for you. pft, just kidding. i... sleep pretty messy so i might literally fall to the floor and you might not be able to sleep properly too, since the bed might move along with me too."** he explained.

**"oh! then let's have rock, paper, scissors now."** eunsang said.

junho thought they were being serious but then, eunsang suddenly said something.

**"i'll play rock, you could be the paper."** he said.

junho just raised his brow. 

**"i'm not trusting you!"** junho said while laughing.

the two positioned their hands beside each other's.

**"rock, paper, scissors!"** they both chanted.

junho played _paper_. eunsang played _rock_.

they both laughed.

**"i thought you don't trust me?"** eunsang asked.

**"well, i just realized i should trust you."** junho shrugged.

**"pft. i was being serious though since i could really take the top bunk,"** eunsang said before climbing into the top bunk.

**"plus it looks comfortable too."** he added.

junho looked up at the red-haired guy who is now sitting at his bunk.

right there, he knew that the guy belonged where he is sitting. somewhere high, somewhere where the stars belong.

* * *

_crush_. people had been engaging this word with the word 'like' too.

it has been three months ever since they first moved in to their dorms already. time flies so fast, just like junho's feelings.

three months and all he had done was to stare at the red-haired guy he accidentally met during his first day, who also happened to be his roommate, who also happened to be his crush, at least for now.

cute? yes, given that eunsang's too cute for junho to handle almost every minute of every day, his feelings shouldn't even be shocking by this time anymore.

eunsang's kind too. he basically asks junho for a rock, paper, scissors game everytime they had to decide for something yet eunsang always tells junho about the role he'll be playing.

using the bathroom before they go to class? they'll definitely play rock, paper, scissors just to decide who among them will use it first. paying for the rent? they'll definitely play rock, paper, scissors to decide who would pay their rent to their landlord. 

rock, paper, scissors. they always decide using this game. well, junho doesn't even know why they keep on playing the game when eunsang has been always making sure he'll lose.

for fun? junho doesn't know. but eunsang definitely does.

but if there is something eunsang doesn't know, it is junho's growing feelings towards him.

* * *

_sophomore year._

it's been a year since junho and eunsang moved in to their dorms and nine months since junho developed a 'crush' towards his roommate.

_crush_. junho smiled at the thought.

it's childish but it's also cute.

**"hey junho!"** eunsang called him.

**"hmm?"** junho asked.

**"are you sleeping?"** eunsang asked.

**"no,"** junho answered before tucking himself inside his blanket.

**"how's the first day of the sophomore year for you?"** eunsang asked.

**"we spent it together, why are you asking?"** junho laughed.

**"i don't know..."** eunsang answered.

they both giggled.

it was just like that. _every night_. they will always ask how their day went out even if they were always spending it beside each other.

yes, _inseparable_ , as everyone's saying, they look like a married couple because they always stick together.

junho smiled at the thought.

_married couples_.... he can't even tell eunsang he likes him.

* * *

_junior year._

junho and eunsang are still inseparable and clingy towards each other. everyone who would look at them would definitely think they're dating - but the thing is, they're not.

**"rock, paper, scissors!"** the two chanted.

junho played the _rock_. eunsang played the _scissors_.

they're at the cafeteria and they're deciding who would order their food for today.

again, junho won because eunsang told him what he's play beforehand. 

three years and it's still weird. three years yet junho is still clueless of the reason why eunsang insists on playing the game.

* * *

_graduation day._

four long years of hiding, junho decided to tell eunsang about his feelings already.

**"hey, since it'll be our last day here, i want to tell you something."** junho said.

mustering up the courage, it's now or never.

**"okay, but i have to tell you something too."** eunsang said too.

**"who's going first?"** junho asked.

**"i'll play paper."** eunsang suddenly said.

the two boys position their hands beside each other before chanting,

**"rock, paper, scissors!"**

eunsang played paper, as usual. junho played scissors.

again, eunsang lost. he smiled.

**"i like you."** junho suddenly said before looking away.

**"i had always liked you... ever since the freshman year... i like you from four years ago, from three years ago, from two years ago, from last year and now too. i just... really like you..."** junho said as if he's rapping.

eunsang laughs.

**"are you a rapper now?"** he joked.

junho rolled his eyes.

**"you know why i always lose when we play?"** eunsang asked.

junho shook his head while catching his breathe. he still feels like his soul had been taken from his body.

he confessed yet eunsang tells him a story, _wow_.

**"because i like it when you're happy. i like it when you smile."** eunsang said while smiling widely.

**"you're cute and i wanna see you happy, always. i liked you ever since the sophomore year. i knew, you liked me first, but i just want to tell you that i always chose to lose because that would actually feel more appropriate than losing you."**

junho was left dumbfounded.

**"and i also thought you'd ask why are we playing the game every time we have to decide about something... but since you didn't, i'll tell you why."**

eunsang stepped closer to junho and held his hand.

**"i liked it when your hands are right beside mine but i was too scared to confess but now... i can do this now so we don't have to play rock, paper, scissors anymore,"** he said before intwertwining his fingers into junho's.

rock, paper, scissors. in the end, _eunsang finally won._


End file.
